POTO songs redone
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: The POTO songs from other peoples points of views.
1. Let the phantom live in you

Think of me: Phantom version

Think of me

Think of me fondly

Since you said good bye

You left me here

Sad and lonely

Remember me

Please try

Just let me know

That you still think of me

And my love was not in vain

But Christine I never knew

That love could leave me in pain

I always though you knew how much you mean

To the Angel that is in me

But if you even still like music

Spare a thought of me

Think of me

Never again waking

For greif of losing you

Imagine me trying to hard

But not managing not to cry

Recall those days

When you loved me too

Think of the songs I wrote for you

There will never be a moment

I don't think of you

Christine, I miss you Christine

WHY

Short times ago

Though it seems long ago

I was basking in your light

But now since you have left me

I'll never be alright

The lamps don't shine

I can't hear melodies

Just because I still needed you

But please promise me that sometimes

The Phantom lives in you.

(Oh Christine. WHY?)


	2. The phantom of the opera

**Christine**

I wish he'd sing to me

Just once again

I wish he realized

I still loved him

And though I'm with Raoul

I'm not Happy

Because the Phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind

**Eric**

****Christine come back to me

And sing again

Please say you love me

And be more than a friend

And though I am grotesque

With a mask and wig

I love you so so so very much

I'll tell time and time again

**Christine**

****Though he is ashamed to see his face

I love it so

I hate the mask you wear

**Phantom**

****I need it though

**Both**

****You light my heart and soul

You are my life

And without you

Music just would not feel right

**Random Voices**

****He's there the phantom of the opera/ Angel of music

**Christine**

****He's there my Angel of Music

**Phantom **

****I love you my angel of music

I love you, Angel

My Angel

Sing with me

Angel Sing with ME


	3. Angel of music

Angel of Music Redone

**Phantom**

Brava, Brava, Bravisema

**Meg/phantom**

Christine, Christine

CHRISTINE

**Meg**

Where on this earth have you been hiding

Really I am jealous

Your voice with compare to the birds in the trees

Why did you not tell me

**Christine**

Meg

When your mother brought me here to live

Whenever I'd visit my father's sprit

There was another here

And his voice was like those in the heavens

Because maybe he was from there

As my father lay die

He looked me in the eye

And said

I will send an angel of music to watch over you.

**Meg**

Christine, do you really believe this

**Christine**

Yes Meg, I really do

*sings*

Father told me of an angel

Or a phantom to be more precise

He said that this phantom would teach me

And it seems he's right

Here in this room he sings my name

Soft as a kittens purr

He maybe a phantom but in my heart

He's a dream come true

**Meg**

Christine you must have been dreaming

Fairy tales don't come true

This is your tooth fairy or Santa

It's not real, not true

**Christine**

Angel of music

Phantom and love

Grant to me your glory

**Meg**

How can this be true this...

**Both**

Angel of music

Phantom and teacher

Come out to us strange angel

**Christine**

Meg, he is here now

**Meg**

Your hands are so cold

**Christine**

He's all around me

**Meg**

Christine your face is white

**Christine**

Meg, I'm frightened

**Meg**

Christine, I'm frightened too

**Both + Phantom**

Don't be frightened


	4. Masquerade

Masquerade

(Skipping the Andre', Firman part.)

**Everyone**

Masquerade!

Phantom phans on parade

Mascarade

Hide your face so Raoul can never find you

**Raoul  
**Hey!

**Everyone**

J k j k

Masquerade

Paper faces on parade

Look around

There's a phantom mask

Behind you

Flash of white

A black coat

Piercing eyes

Green and gold

Lullaby

Like the music that we sing in the night

Take your turn

Take a ride

On the roller coaster of life

An inhuman speed

How fast

How unseen

What is what

Who is who

Smirking lips

Smiling eyes

Silent tears

Quiet cries

Faces

What does it care whats outside

But all that matters is if they're are pretty inside

Masquerade

Grinning faces

Loud noise

Masquerade

You alone know who is really hidden

Masquerade

Looking at you

Hiding awe

Masquerade

Stop and stare

At the people who

Envy Christine

For the phantom

Masquerade

MASQUERADE

(WHY SO SILENT)

**Phantom  
**  
Why so silent my masked friends

Did you think that I left for the end

Have you missed me since you called me

with this song

(Poorly sung)

I have written you an OPERA

All about our lives here

I have places for you all

Even that singing toad Carlotta

And just to grand me great delight

I will place Ms. Daae' as the lead

She will be good

I know

Unless Raoul wishes to die

At her hands

At her hands

YOUR CHAINS ARE STILL MINE my ANGEL


	5. All I ask of you

All I ask of you

**Raoul**

Stop your girly worries

You've spent to long without me

But I'm here

You can admire

My soft and silky hair

Don't touch it, you'll get it dirty

My precious masterpiece

Of hair

I love my hair

My soft and silky hair

**Christine**

*Smacks Raoul*

*leaves*

**Raouls Hair**

Say you'll shave me off your air filled head

I hate being up here it really smells

(Wait, thats you)

Say you'll stop slobbering me with hairspray

Anywhere you go I'm forced to go too

Get rid of me, that's all I ask of you

**Raoul  
**  
AHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHH AHH AH AH

OMG my hair can talk

**Hair  
**  
I can't

Your just so dimwitted

That you have no idea why your up here

**Raoul  
**  
Say you'll share with me

One hair filled life time

But, do not get into my food

Stay so perfect

So I can look hot

Say you'll stay with me

So gorgeous

Even in old age

HAIR THATS ALL I ASK OF YOU

**Hair**

You are so weird and creepy

Christine just left you

And you don't care

I think that the phantom should come up here

And shave me

OFF YOUR GIRLY STINKY HEAD

PHANTOM THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU

**Raoul**

****I love my hair

More than anything

**Christine**

*Christine walks back up to apologize but goes back down saying*

And he calls ME girly

**Raoul**

I love my haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Hair**

*****Smacks Raoul*

FOP

**Raoul**

****OOOOOWWWWW

I still love you


	6. Wishing you were some how here again

**Christine**

You were once my one companion

I thought you were an angel

You'd been like a friend and father

But then your heart was shattered

Wishing you were some how here again

Not a phantom but an angel too

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

I'd hear your voice again

Wishing you would sing for me again

Knowing I left you for good

But I keep dreaming of you

What must I do

To gain your trust again

You call your self an ugly phantom

Yet all I see is an angel

You said you did not want to hurt me

Yet you were warm and gentle

Too long it seems

You would not sing

Why can't the past just die

Wishing I can hear your voice again

And never have to say good bye

Eric please forgive

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

Not just memories

No more silent tears

No more gazing across the lake in tears

Don't make me say goodbye

Please don't leave

Angel


	7. Wandering Child

**Phantom**

Wandering Child

Your really want me

You yearn for

My

Guidance?

**Christine**

Angel of music

Friend and phantom

Is it you there

Staring

**Phantom**

You still remember you Angel

**Christine**

Angel I miss you

I should never have left you

For that Fop

Raoul

**Phantom**

Too long I've thought that you left me

Never again to return

**Christine**

I wished to see your face again

**Phantom**

Really

**Both**

So we both came

**Both**

Angel of music

You/I left you

But now we are again together

Forever

Angel of music

No longer will I shun you/ My protecter

Forever will you be my

Angel

**Christine**

My dear ANGEL

**Both**

I'll be your angel of music

Forever your Angel of Music

I'll be your Angel of Music

Forever an Angel of music

**Raoul**

Christine

**Phantom/Christine**

Get lost

**Raoul**

At least I still have my hair

**Christine**

*Takes phantoms sword and begins to fight Raoul*

*Cuts off all of his hair*

**Raoul**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Faints*


	8. Last few

**This one will be long. To clear things up it is the phantom's unmasking ****_ALL I ASK OF YOU _****and on.**

* * *

**Phantom**

Say you'll share with me one love

My lifetime

Help me escape from my dark solitude

Say you want me with you

Always beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine that's all I ask of

**Raoul**

*Runs onstage and rips off phantoms mask*

ONLY MY HAIR CAN SING THAT SONG

* * *

**Phantom**

Down once more to the dungeons of my dark despair

Going into the prison of my mind

Down we plunge into sadness deep as hell

Why, you had asked, was I forced to live in the underground of the opera house

Not for any kind of sin but the disfigurement of my disgusting

FACE

**Random voices**

Track down this ugly man he must be found

He is a murderer he must be found

**Phantom**

Stared at by everyone

Met with hatred everywhere

No kind words from anyone

No compassion either

Christine

Why did you do it

Why

**Madam Giry**

Keep your hand at the level of your eyes

The level of your eyes

**Random voices**

Track down this murder he must be found

He is so ug-a-ly he must be found

Hunt out this demon

Who lives in hell

Too long he's tormented our souls

But now we know

The phantom of the opera lives here

Live here

The demon of the opera

The devil of the opera

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

* * *

**Christine**

Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood

Am I now to give in to your lust for FLESH

**Phantom**

This face that forces me to wallow in blood

Has also denied me the love I should feel from YOU

This face which earned a good and steady beating

My mask, ripped off, and shown to many children

Pity never came

I was always in pain

And now you try to break my heart as well

**Christine**

You know your face holds no horror for me now

It's in your heart that the cold distortion LIES...

**Phantom**

Wait, my dear, I believe we have a guest

**Christine**

Ugg, that guy

**Raoul**

Free her, I want to kill her, just free her, she cut off all of my hair

**Phantom**

It should have been me who cut off your hair

**Christine**

Just get your punjab lasso

**Raoul**

I loved it, my beautiful hair, I loved it, show some compassion

*smooths his bald head subconsciously*

**Phantom**

Hahahahahahahaha

**Raoul**

Christine, Christine

Let me kill her.

**Phantom**

Be my guest _sir_

**Christine**

*GASP*

**Phantom**

Madam I bid you welcome

**Raoul**

HEY

**Phantom**

I would never let you harm her

Why should I harm the one person whom I LOVE

*Throws pimple maker cream on Raoul+a punjab lasso*

Order your fine horses now

Cover your face with your hands

You look worse than even me

Ha Ha Ha Ha

I never thought I'd be able to say that

**Christine**

The tears I shed for your dark fate

Now grow happy and turn to tears of LOOOOOOOOOVE

**Raoul**

Hair, forgive me, I should have always been beautiful

**Christine**

You were always my idol and my love

And now we'll be together forever

**Phantom**

I love you Christine

**Raoul**

I love you my beautiful body

**Phantom**

If Christine agrees I shall let you free

**Raoul**

Why would you listen to a girl

**Phantom**

*Throws ugly powder on Raoul*

So do you apologize to me

Or spend your days uglier than the Phantom

**Christine**

I never want to see Raoul again

Angel of music

Hide no longer

I am not afraid

Angel I was weak

And did not listen

To the words you sang

**Phantom/ Christine**

Past the point of no return

**Christine**

You know I love you

Remove your mask

Your face is not all that matters

I love the heart and love your soul

**Christine**

Raoul De Changy

You deceived me

I gave you my mind blindly

Angel do what you wish with this fop

I love you I won't mind

Angel of music I love you

I trust you will do what is right

And even if you decide to kill him

It will be alright

*kisses phantom*

**Phantom**

Good-bye De Changy

*Pushes him outside. Because of ugly powder everyone thinks he is the phantom. Arrests him.*

Christine I love you

**Christine**

Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime

**Phantom**

Lead me save me from my solitude

**Both**

Say you want me here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Lover thats all I ask of you

*Kiss*

**Phantom**

You alone can make my song take flight

We'll forever make the music of the

**Both**

Night...


End file.
